Bloody Moon
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Drabble kisah kehidupan rumah-tangga Salary Man!Rivaille dengan seorang 'laki-laki' rumah tangga psikopat Eren. Dimana cinta Eren kepada Rivaille sama kelamnya dengan bulan-berdarah. RivaEren. Possibly OOC-ness. Gore.


Cinta itu buta, ya itulah yang semua orang awam dapat definisikan tentang cinta. Dari semua novel, _FTV, _film atau apapun yang mereka lihat. Itu hanyalah dusta.

Cinta bukanlah pembuat kebutaan. Cinta itu adalah hadiah dari Tuhan. Ingat itu. Tapi ingat satu hal, berhati-hatilah pada Cinta, karena cinta bahkan dapat menjeratmu dalam benang merahnya yang tak akan pernah putus.

.

.

.

**Bloody Moon**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (C) Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : BL ; Boy x Boy ; One-shot ; AU ; Possibly invisible-typo *author punya rabun mata* ; Possibly OOC!Chara.**

**Pairing : RiRen FTW**

**Genre : Gore ; Horror.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu langit sangatlah cerah. Terlihat bintang berkerlap-kerlip sepanjang horizon langit yang terbentang dengan percuma bagi siapa saja yang ingin menikmati pemandangan langit malam hari itu. Tetapi tak secerah langit yang terlihat bersahabat. Bulan yang seharusnya menerangi langit dengan sinar temaramnya. Mendadak tenggelam oleh bayangan bumi sendiri.

Gelap, terlihat sangatlah kelam. Warna cahayanya yang identik dengan sinar yang seakan berwarna putih—walau itu hasil dari pantulan sinar mentari. Berubah menjadi merah pekat—merah darah, Ah, itu mengingatkan Aku akan darah yang terus mengucur dari ubun-ubun seseorang yang baru saja ditancap oleh pisau rumah.

Ya, Aku sekarang mengamati bulan dari balik jendela rumah. Tak sia-sia penantian ku untuk melihat '_blood-moon', _sebutan orang luar sana untuk gerhana bulan total ini. Suasana terasa mencekam entah mengapa—Tapi tidak untukku. Suasana rumahku yang gelap tanpa satupun saklar lampu yang kunyalakan. Ditambah, banyaknya genangan darah yang indah di lantai.

Sedari tadi yang kulakukan hanyalah mengayun-ayunkan pisau dapurku, menikmati hasil karya genangan darahku yang indah. Sekarang aku berpindah tempat—tanpa membersihkan hasil karya ku itu, mengingat itu memang sebuah 'hasil karya'.

Kalian pasti bertanya dari mana darah itu berasal. Darah segar itu kudapat setelah mengurusi para perampok bejat yang dengan seenak jidatnya menginginkan barang-barang mahal di rumah kekasihku, Levi. Disaat Beliau sedang melakukan tugas penting sehingga terpaksa meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah yang penuh dengan ke-_monochrome_-an hidup. Hitam dan putih. Yang mungkin, bagiku ... harus ditambah warna lain. Merah mungkin Ia mau.

Dan beruntungnya Aku, hal ini terjadi bersamaan dengan gerhana yang memang kutunggu-tunggu beberapa dekade ini. Dan memang terasa sangat menyenangkan karena seakan ada sensasi tersendiri ketika Kau berada dalam dunia penuh dengan merah yang menyala.

Duduk diatas ayunan yang memang sengaja Levi pasang dibelakang rumah agar dapat menikmati senja bersama—Tetapi ... sekarang berbeda. Aku hanyalah seorang diri sekarang. Dengan baju penuh darah hasil karya tanganku—yang bahkan belum sempat kuganti. Ditambah, pisau dapur yang baru saja menjadi alat penghancur isi kepala—sudah kubilangkan? Aku menusuk ubun-ubun mereka kan.

Ah, Aku masih ingat bagaimana sensasinya. Tancapkan dengan sekeras-kerasnya, sampai Kau merasakan sensasi melayang ketika kau mendengar suara bergemeletak tulang ubun-ubun yang hancur. Dan setelah itu Kau akan mencapai surganya saat Kau merasakan sebuah benda lembut serasa digilas begitu saja oleh mata pisaumu. Memikirkannya saja, membuatkanku terasa pergi melayang entah kemana. Pandanganku kosong dengan senyum tersungging dibibirku yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah disana-sini. Aku rasa, Levi pasti akan bangga dengan hasil karya ku. Ditambah lagi, Aku berhasil menyelamatkan rumahnya. Tidak, rumah kita. Aku berhasil, Levi pasti akan bangga. Sangat bangga! Ia akan mengusap rambut panjangku lembut, lalu mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Sangatlah nyaman bila Ia memperlakukanku dengan penuh kelembutan.

Baiklah, sekarang tinggal menunggunya kan? Bagaimana dengan melihat bulan berdarah itu sebentar. Mungkin dengan sebuah keajaiban Ia akan datang sebentar lagi? Mungkin.

"Eren?" Ah, Dia sudah datang.

"Selamat datang, Levi" Aku memutar kepalaku. Menghadap kearah kekasihku yang baru saja tiba. Ah, doa-ku terwujud dengan cepat. Ah, terima kasih Tuhan. Tapi ... Oh, Aku lupa. Badanku sungguh kotor. Ah, anyir dimana-mana. Aku bahkan belum membersihkan diri. Levi pasti marah padaku.

"Kau perlu bantuan untuk membersihkan diri, Eren" Levi memeluk pundakku dari belakang, menjilat lekuk leherku yang terlihat dengan jelas dari atas. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Nghn" Ah, Aku rindu sensasi ini. Mematikan sementara kepekaan-nya terhadap kebersihan. Seringainya terpampang lebar di wajah tampannya. Ah, Levi kenapa kau malah senang? Padahal diriku sangatlah kotor? Memang Kau seme yang _pervert, _Levi.

.

.

.

**The End**

A/N :

Konnichiwa, Ray-desu ne~ Ada yang nyari Ray gak selama hiatus ini? /kepedean. Gak sih, Ray belum selesai hiatus-nya, ini cuma bahan pelarian dari tugas menumpuk haha /ketawagaring. Ya sudah segini aja. Arigatou Gozaimashu~

**Ray Bellatrix,**

22 – Mei - 2014


End file.
